


The ocean behind her

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is basically a vent poem. A good-ish oneThe waves sweep her under the surface.Nobody cares so nobody will notice.she struggles against the liesShe treads water and says she's fineShe's under the water and drowning,Everyone's swimming, everyone's breathing.The weights pull at her ankles weighing her downPulling her into the abyssshe's not dying but drowning.She's not much to miss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't something I normally do. But I need to get something out that I don't think Fanfiction could so... I made a poem. It's deep and metaphorical. I don't expect anyone to understand but I just want it to be out there like I just told someone my problems, but to be honest, the internet is the safest place. Nobody knows who I am.

 

She's five right now, sitting with her sister.

The sea is only a raindrop, they barely miss her.

Time flies by and now she's fourteen.

The sea deepens and the waves are seen.

High school's pressure crashes down

The water is pounding, waiting to drown.

The waves sweep her under the surface.

Nobody cares so nobody will notice.

she struggles against the lies

She treads water and says she's fine

She's under the water and drowning,

Everyone's swimming, everyone's breathing.

The weights pull at her ankles weighing her down

Pulling her into the abyss

she's not dying but drowning.

She's not much to miss.

After a while the tide recedes

Once more she can be seen,

Drying on the sand, with a ghost of a smile

This is the dryest she's been in a while.

The sun scared away the water on her

Now the salt is the only reminder

Of the suffocating ocean behind her.

She makes her away towards them, her smiling friends

That is where her happiness ends.

The ocean's tendrils snake their way

The demon's grip snatches it's prey.

She's sucked under again

She's sick, she's tired, so so tired

Sick of the silence, sick of the frantic yelling on and off like fraying wires

She doesn't struggle and surface

Nobody cares so nobody will notice

When she's dragged into the black

When the seaweed sway around her back

People ask.

"Why did she drown? She was swimming."

No, she was treading water, and the waves were winning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Tell me anyway. I'm not a good poet but here's my attempt.


End file.
